goblin_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gi Ga Rax
Appearance When he evolved into a Goblin Noble his skin became bluish-black. But he had a deformity, his arms were long enough to reach the ground. At the same time though, his body was also smaller than a duke’s. Background When Gi Ga was only a goblin, the leader of his horde then was a Goblin Rare. Each day that leader would order the goblins to hunt for food. And the older goblins would take for themselves the best of the spoils. He aspired to reach the top, and too would do the same. But of course, there was dissatisfaction. And what was most unsatisfying was the matter regarding the females. The boss of the horde monopolized the females, keeping coitus with the females all to himself. The entire horde was unsatisfied. But even so, for Gi Ga who was only a goblin, rebelling was not possible. But then one day, a goblin who would leave that horde appeared. Gi Ga followed that goblin. Gi Ga followed him since it seems like he would allocate the females, and since the food was better compared to what it was then. There were many young goblins following that goblin, having circumstances similar to Gi Ga. Eventually they found a place they could settle down in. But then, the orcs also came. The new leader said he would drive those orcs away. And so he gathered the thirty goblins that were with him, and he told them to surround the three orcs. But it failed. By the time Gi Ga noticed it, the encirclement was broken, and Gi Ga was sent flying, knocked unconscious. By the time he woke up, the leader was an unknown red goblin. Story He first made his appearance by saving the protagonist during his battle against an orc. Little by little, the horde acknowledged the Protagonist as their leader. Like that Gi Ga followed after the new chief with his heart partly resigned. That leader taught Gi Ga and the other goblins a new method to catch preys. A method that used traps to disable the preys. Gi Ga doubted his eyes as he stared at the leader who thought this up, completely dumbfounded. Gi Ga timidly attempted to use the traps. And almost as if it was a lie, he managed to catch his prey easily. In no time at all, Gi Ga changed his opinion, and he recognized the new chief. Gi Ga thought it was strange. The new leader actually allocated the food. He didn’t monopolize the females. And more than anything, the leader saved his life when he became confused from the orcs’ cries. He stabbed the orc with a spear made out of cut bamboo, buying the protagonist enough time to kill the orc. He evolved into a Goblin Rare, while the protagonist evolved into a Goblin Noble. He was then given the name Gi Ga. After the protagonist took over the village, Gi Ga was given a rusted iron spear. Abilities When Gi Ga evolved, compared to the time he was just a goblin, his ability to think grew. His skill class is basically decked out to peak when fighting near the king. After becoming a Goblin Noble, his speech became quite smooth. With his long arms, Gi Ga’s range was bigger than others, allowing him to strike against the orcs freely with his Instant Kill. Gi Ga is loyal, but his knowledge in leading hordes is lacking. Gi Ga has been hunting along with his horde for some time now. He has already accumulated some experience leading them. . . . . . NEW STATS : . . . . . . . Equipment *Rusted Iron Spear *Long Spear Relationships *Protagonist: He believes him to be the king who come to save them. With joy and absolute fidelity, he swore his loyalty to him. Whenever there is danger, the Protagonist never lets his subordinates do anything reckless. To Gi Ga, this kind of conduct was abnormal. When Gi Ga was injured by an orc when trying to protect the Protagonist, the Protagonist told Reshia to heal heal Gi Ga before she healed him despite he too being at death’s door. Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Male Characters